The Innocent Luhan
by Brida.wu
Summary: Luhan adalah kekasih terpolos di dunia. HunHan-Oneshoot. RnR?


_Adalah ff repost dari fp yaoi di fb dengan judul **Luhan the Plain**. Aku nge ganti judul –karna demi apa- aku salah ngasih judul masa x_x bahkan anak SD pun tau kalo plan itu merupakan kata sifat untuk benda (malu banget sumpah!)._

_Dan aku nge remake beberapa bagian tapi intinya tetep sama dengan versi lama kok, ini ff pertama kali aku buat pas taun 2013… maklumin segala keanehan yang tercipta yeth dan versi sekarang juga masih absurd kok beb ;)_

_Well, happy reading permirsahhh~_

.

.

.

Brida, 17 Januari 2013

**The Innocent Luhan**

**Cast: **Oh SeHun, Xi LuHan** Support Cast: **Kim JongDae, Byun Baekhyun, etc. **Genre: **Sinetron, bikin mual, jijik, absurd dan segala bentuk keanehan yang lainnya** Length: **Oneshoot** Rating: **PG 17

**Warning: TYPO, Kissing Scene**

**~SeLu-SeHan-HunHan~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir sebagian besar dari siswa di sekolah bagaikan ikan yang menggelepar di udara. Kejadian enam bulan lalu bahkan masih sangat hangat untuk mereka bicarakan. Memasang telinga tajam-tajam untuk mengorek berita terbaru apapun mengenai mereka.

Sebagian dari penggamar Sehun bahkan masih tak mengerti, ketika gossip yang berterbangan bagai alang-alang itu menyergapi telinga mereka semua. Sehun si lelaki terdingin sepanjang masa menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus nan special dengan laki-laki bernama Luhan.

Bukan karena Luhan adalah laki-laki jelek yang bahkan tak pantas untuk dekat apalagi memiliki hubungan khusus dengan laki-laki bermarga Oh itu. Bukan. Bukan itu.

Luhan adalah laki-laki manis dan ia terlihat cantik juga. Luhan adalah laki-laki terpolos di dunia—seluruh isi sekolah mengakui hal itu—bagaimana bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun si manusia es?

Beberapa orang tak penting bahkan melakukan sedikit taruhan mengenai kapan berakhirnya hubungan keduanya. Di mulai minggu pertama mereka bersama, lalu minggu kedua. Diikuti oleh bulan pertama dan selanjutnya. Dalam kenyataannya mereka masih saja bersama dan telah memasuki bulan ke enam. Apalagi yang harus di ragukan?

Di sepanjang lorong ketika keduanya berjalan bersama, akan terdengar bisikan-bisikan aneh yang memasuki telinga keduanya, dan Luhan merasa sedikit terganggu karena itu. Setelah itu ia akan bertanya pada Sehun:

_Apakah ia salah mengenakan seragamnya hari ini?_

Tidak. seragamnya terlihat sama dengan seluruh murid bahkan Luhan terlihat lebih rapi.

_Atau tataan rambutnya yang berantakan?_

Tidak juga. Luhan selalu memakai shampoo yang bagus dan rambutnya terlihat indah dan harum. Itu juga bukan permasalahannya.

"Lalu apa, Sehun? Mengapa mereka terlihat berbisik setiap kali kita berjalan bersama?" mata bulatnya menatap Sehun polos seperti anak kecil.

Oh! Sehun tergoda akan tatapan itu. ia benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya ini.

"Mereka hanya iri pada kita." Jawab Sehun selembut mungkin.

Kening Luhan berkerut. "Iri?"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut.

"Mereka iri karena kau cantik."

Seketika itu pipi Luhan langsung diliputi rona merah. Manis sekali.

"Be-benarkah? Jangan menggodaku Sehunie." Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna.

Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dengan kedua belah tangannya.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu. Kau benar-benar sangat cantik."

Detik berikutnya, Sehun memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibir Luhan.

Dan teriakan tertahan terdengar dari dinding di sebelah mereka berdiri. Bahkan ada yang mengabadikan moment itu pada ponselnya.

**.**

Beberapa orang iseng yang mengklaim mereka adalah penggemar dari couple ini menyebalkan juga. Mereka bertanya ini-itu pada Luhan dan Sehun cukup menegur mereka semua untuk berhenti menganggu kekasihnya ini sekali saja, dan mereka mengerti. Tetapi masih saja mencuri-curi waktu ketika Luhan tengah sendiri. Mulut mereka terasa gatal untuk tak bertanya.

Setiap pagi, biasanya Sehun akan mengantarkan Luhan sampai di depan kelasnya. Memastikan kekasihnya aman maka ia akan menuju kelasnya sendiri setelah bel masuk berdentang. Namun, hari ini terlihat berbeda. Ketika tubuh mungil Luhan terlihat berjalan sendiri di lorong tanpa Sehun di sampingnya.

Semua yang melihat itu bersorak dalam hati.

Luhan memasuki kelasnya dengan santai seperti biasa. Baru meletakkan pantatnya pada permukaan kursi ketika beberapa teman kelasnya mulai datang dan membuat sebuah lingkaran kecil di mejanya.

"Hai Luhan."

Teman sekelasnya Jongdae menyapanya pertama kali. Lalu diikuti oleh Baekhyun juga beberapa teman sekelas yang lain.

"Hai Jongdae, hai Baekhyun, hai semuannya." Ia menyapa ramah seperti biasa.

Menurutnya itu hal yang wajar bertukar sapa dengan temannya.

"Kau mengerjakan tugasmu hari ini, Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat, "Tentu, aku mengerjakannya. Apa kau sudah mengerjakannya Jongdae?" ia balik bertanya setelah itu.

"Baru sebagian. Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan tugasku, Luhan."

"Oh, benarkah? lalu apa yang bisa kubantu, Jongdae? Katakan saja."

Sebuah senyum manis terpantri di wajah kerumunan itu.

Luhan menatap Jongdae dan Baekhyun bergantian. Menunggu pertanyaan untuknya.

Jongdae menarik sebuah kursi kosong di dekatnya dan menempatkan diri di depan Luhan setelah itu. Wajahnya terlihat aneh dengan kedua pasang alis ia pertemukan pada keningnya. Wajahnya ia dekatnya pada wajah Luhan dan dengan suara rendah ia berbisik.

"Apa Sehun tidak ke sekolah hari ini? Kau tak terlihat bersamanya."

Setidaknya itu menjadi pertanyaan dasar yang selalu mereka tanyakan pada Luhan. Dan hari ini Jongdae pun tak lupa pula untuk menanyakannya.

"Sehun harus menemui guru Lee untuk membicarakan sesuatu."

"Oh seperti itu?" Jongdae tersenyum cerah dan teman sekelasnya yang lain pun sama.

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. Ia membenarkan letak duduknya sesaat lalu kembali memandangi Jongdae di depannya.

"Luhan…" pemuda bermuka kotak itu memanggil namanya dengan serius.

"Ya?"

Baekhyun ikut mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Luhan dan mewakili Jongdae melempari pertanyaan. "Apakah kau dan Sehun pernah… berciuman?"

Kalian tau, jika Sehun mendengar ini, maka tamat lah riwayat kalian semua.

Itu terlalu frontal.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun sesaat lalu mengangguk pasti.

"Tentu saja pernah!" Luhan menjawab semangat. Senyumnya terkembang manis dan cukup senang respon yang di tujukan oleh teman sekelasnya itu.

"Woahh~ lalu berapa kali kalian berciuman dalam sehari?"

Luhan menghitung dengan jarinya sesaat sambil sesekali menatap langit-langit kelas, berpikir.

"Entahlah?" Luhan menggidikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Aku tidak ingat. Namun Sehun selalu mencium ku setiap kali kami bertemu."

_Woahh_ kembali terdengar. Lebih keras dari_ woahh_ yang pertama.

"Di bibir?"

"Um~ di bibir." Jawab Luhan malu-malu.

"Lalu apakah Sehun pernah mencium lehermu?" Jongdae bertanya lagi.

Luhan sedikit terkejut dan mata bulatnya menatap Jongdae dengan tak percaya.

"Eh? Sehun juga sering melakukannya. Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

Mereka saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain.

"Apakah ada _kissmark_ juga?" Kali ini Baekhyun.

"_Kissmark_? Apa itu?"

"Katakan _kissmark_ itu seperti sebuah tanda. Biasanya di lakukan di leher. Warnanya merah keungguan…" jelas Baekhyun.

Butuh beberapa detik dan Luhan berguman mengerti setelahnya. "Apakah seperti ini yang kalian maksud?"

Ia dengan santai menarik dasinya lalu membuka sedikit kerah pada lehernya itu. Dan _woahh _kembali terdengar ketika beberapa pasang mata disana menemukan sesuatu yang berwarna merah samar di leher Luhan. Bahkan (dengan berlebihan) ada yang memfotonya pula.

"Eh, tapi kenapa kalian menanyakan hal ini?" Luhan merapikan kembali kerah dan dasinya seperti semula. Lalu tatapannya melayang kepada Jongdae. "bukankah kau ingin bertanya mengenai tugas kita, bukan begitu Jongdae?"

"_Eoh_?"

"Itu adalah hal yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu Luhan." Baekhyun menjawab cepat.

Ia mendekatkan diri pada tubuh Luhan dan berbisik pada telinga lelaki cantik itu.

"Ini adalah rahasia. Kau tau rahasia bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Rahasia berarti tidak boleh di ketahui oleh orang lain..." lanjutnya.

"Termasuk Sehun?"

"Ya, termasuk Sehun!"

Lagi. Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Apa kau mencintai Sehun, Luhan?"

"Aku mencintai Sehun."

"Sebesar apa cinta mu padanya?"

Luhan merentangkan tangannya ke udara selebar yang ia bisa. Beberapa dari teman sekelasnya bahkan harus menghalau tubuh mereka agar tak terkena lengannya itu. Lalu dengan semangat berujar.

"Sebesar iniiiiiiii~"

Jongdae tertawa pertama kali. Ia cukup maklum seperti apa polos—atau bodohnya laki-laki cantik yang berstatus sebagai kekasih pangeran es sekolah mereka ini. Tingkahnya menggemaskan memang dan setidaknya itu menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia cukup hobi menganggu teman sekelasnya itu—tanpa ada Sehun tentu saja.

"Berikan satu definisi cinta yang kau rasakan kepada Sehun."

"Eh?" Luhan menyergit bingung. "Memangnya seperti apa cinta itu?"

Nyaris kuruman itu terlonjak. Mereka saling menukar pandangan lalu menatap Luhan kembali dengan tambahan tiga kerutan pada kening masing-masing.

Baekhyun berdehem memecah hening.

"Kau tidak tau cinta itu apa? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka semua maksudkan.

Cinta itu memangnya apa?

"Apa kau sebenarnya tidak merasakan perasaan apapun pada Sehun?"

Luhan tak langsung menjawab. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dalam—seolah ia dapat menemukan jawabannya atas pertanyaan pria bermarga Byun itu disana.

"Aku… tidak mengerti apa yang kalian maksudkan? Hanya saja aku ingin selalu disamping Sehun. Jantungku juga berdetak cepat setiap kali Sehun bilang aku cantik. Kadang aku merasa seperti terbang ketika Sehun menciumku… apakah itu adalah cinta?"

Semuanya terdiam.

"Jika aku tidak bertemu Sehun sehari saja, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Rasanya tidak nyaman sama sekali." Luhan menggeleng dengan imut.

Lalu Jongdae berdehem setelah itu. Kepalanya sedikit ia condongkan lebih dekat kepada Luhan. Menatap lekat pada Luhan sambil melemparkan pertanyaan –frontal- yang lainnya lagi.

"Jadi… apakah kalian sudah pernah melakukannya?" Jongdae memecah keheningan.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Melakukan sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Itu seperti kau di bawah dan Sehun berada di atasmu dan kalian—"

"Kau terlalu berbelit-belit Jongdae!" Baekhyun memotong. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan ia dorong kening Jongdae dengan telunjuknya. Lalu berganti menghadap wajah Luhan setelah itu.

"Apakah kalian pernah melakukan s—"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun masih belum terselesaikan. Sebuah deheman terdengar dari arah pintu menjadi penyebabnya. Semuanya menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang berdiri santai pada kosen pintu. Semuanya tercekat kecuali Luhan. Lelaki cantik bangkit dengan cepat dan menuju kearah Sehun dengan sebuah senyum manis pada bibirnya.

Tatapan tajam dan dingin milik Sehun seolah membekukan kuruman itu kaku tak bergerak. Luhan menatap bingung dan menarik-narik lengan Sehun pelan dan membuat pandangan laki-laki itu beralih padanya. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap Jongdae dan kawan-kawan yang masih pada posisi mereka.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingati kalian untuk tak menanyainya yang macam-macam?"

Suara Sehun terdengar. Berat. Menyambut gendang telinga mereka semua dalam keterpakuan.

Luhan merasa aneh dengan hal ini. Jemarinya menggengam kain seragam Sehun dan menggumankan nama kekasih tampannya dengan lembut.

"Sehunie…" sapaan itu menyadarkan Sehun dan ia segera menarik Luhan pergi meninggalkan kelas setelahnya.

**.**

Luhan terdiam di sepanjang lorong. Ia memikirkan sesuatu mengenai… apa itu cinta dalam pikirannya. Genggaman jemari Sehun yang terkait pada jemarinya sesekali ia genggam lebih kuat ketika otaknya masih tak mampu menemukan apa yang di maksud dengan cinta.

Sehun menyadarinya. Ia menatap Luhan yang berjalan di sampingnya sesekali.

Luhan menghentikan langkah tiba-tiba dan Sehun mengikutinya juga. Berdiri berhadapan di lorong sekolah yang sepi.

"Sehun, cinta itu seperti apa bagimu?"

"Cinta adalah perasaan yang kurasakan padamu." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan terlihat tak puas. "Seperti apa perasaan yang kau rasakan?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Perasaan yang kurasakan adalah yang kau rasakan juga."

"Yang ku rasakan? Apakah seperti jantungmu serasa meledak ketika kita saling bersentuhan? Apakah kau merasa hangat pada wajahmu setiap kali kita saling menatap seperti ini? Atau serasa ada kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutmu. Aku selalu merasakan hal itu. Apa kau merasakan hal itu juga Sehun?"

Luhan menatapnya polos. Sehun tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku juga merasakannya Luhan. Bahkan lebih dari itu."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya itu. Memandangnya seduktif dan Luhan kembali memunculkan rona merah muda di kedua belah pipinya yang putih.

"Kita tak membutuhkan kalimat untuk mendefinisikan apa itu Cinta. Cinta adalah kita. Cinta adalah kau dan aku. Sehun dan Luhan. Cinta adalah perasaan yang tengah kita rasakan kini. Apa kau mengeri, sayang?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Matanya dan Sehun masih bertautan dan Luhan tak mampu melepaskan kontak mata itu. Tangan Sehun meraih jemarinya lalu ia bawa pada dadanya di sebelah kiri.

"Kau merasakannya, bukan?" Tanya Sehun.

Sebuah detekan cepat dari jantung Sehun terasa di telapak tangannya. Luhan tersenyum dan kepalanya terangguk cepat bagai bocah.

Kini ia berganti membawa jemari Sehun pada dada kirinya. Dan Sehun pun sama merasakannya. Detakan jantung yang saling berpacu cepat namun terasa lembut.

Sehun membelai pipi Luhan dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya disana. Mempertemukan kedua bibir itu dalam sebuah ciuman yang mereka sebut cinta. Pergerakan lembut dan Luhan menutup matanya perlahan. Menyambut sapuan lembut itu dan ia terlena. Serasa berada di awan-awan dan semua terasa lebih ringan dan menyenangkan.

Luhan mengusap otot bisep milik Sehun dan melengguh dalam ciuman keduanya. Tangan Luhan lalu berpindah pada pundak Sehun dan bermain di belakang daun telinga laki-laki itu.

Detakan jantung keduanya terdengar saling bersahutan. Sekali lagi Sehun menekan dalam bibir Luhan sebelum melepas tautan keduanya.

Mata Luhan terbuka dan bertemu pandang dengan Sehun langsung. Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk menstabilkan deru nafas, dan Sehun kembali mempertemukan bibir itu kembali. Kali ini lebih dalam dan ia merengkuh pinggang Luhan dengan mesra. Tak peduli apakah ada yang melihat dan bahkan mengambil gambar mereka.

**.**

Mungkin Sehun adalah manusia es seperti yang teman-teman sekolahnya katakan. Tapi Sehun adalah sosok yang berbeda ketika ia berhadapan dengan kekasihnya Luhan. Sehun adalah pribadi yang hangat. Menyentuh Luhan dengan penuh perasaan.

Mungkin Luhan memang polos—bahkan terlalu polos. Tapi ia tau dan mengerti satu hal. Jika ia sangat-sangat mencintai kekasihnya Sehun. Luhan tak harus berpura-pura bahwa ia tau segalanya, berlagak sok mengerti dan sok dewasa. Sehun takkan menyukai hal itu dan Luhan takkan pernah melakukannya pula.

Sehun jatuh cinta padanya karena Luhan adalah Luhan dan bukan seseorang yang lain.

.

.

.

**Fin The End Tamat Selesai Bubar**

Mind to Review?


End file.
